parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bettylina part 13 - Goofy ask for Direction/Noah searches for Betty/Tigger and Baron Greenback's Plan
to: Morning, in the woods. *Goofy/Jacquimo: Bonjour! A nice sunny day? *Sylvia/Rabbit: It’s sunny all right, but I’m not sure about the nice. *Goofy/Jacquimo: I am looking for the Vale of the Fairies. *Sylvia/Rabbit: Fairies, huh? Beats the heck out of me. Why don’t you ask a fairy? *Goofy/Jacquimo: Oh, you know one? *Sylvia/Rabbit: No, but he might. *Goofy/Jacquimo: Oh! Ha, merci. Excusez-moi monsieur, I am looking for the Vale of the— *Dr. Von Goosewing/Fox: Am-scray! *Goofy/Jacquimo: I can see at this moment that you are a very busy goose, so I will be brief. *Dr. Von Goosewing/Fox: Buzz off, buster! *Goofy/Jacquimo: Now look, look what I do. I have a thorn in my wing. This is bad, very bad. Oh mon dieu, I hope I still can fly. Ah I fly, oh I fly, merci. It only stings a little. Now, where was I? Autumn. It is autumn. Oh, I must hurry to find the fairy prince. Winter is almost here. to: Noah flying on Dodger. *Noah Parker/Prince Cornelius: Bettylina! Oh, ah! Bettylina, where are you? Oh. Whoa. I’m looking for a beautiful young woman, her name is Bettylina. *Peppa Pig/Gnatty: Are you the fairy prince? *Noah Parker/Prince Cornelius: I am. *Larry the Lamb/Baby Bug: Bettylina’s gone. *Noah Parker/Prince Cornelius: Gone? Where? Where did she go? *Peppa Pig/Gnatty: The tigger took her away. *Dee Dee/Jitterbug Lady: They’re out there. Somewhere. *Noah Parker/Prince Cornelius: She-she’s out there? In that? *Peppa Pig/Gnatty: There’s a big toad after her too. *Noah Parker/Prince Cornelius: Oh no. I’ve got to find her. Winter’s almost here. Hurry Dodger, my father can’t hold back the frost much longer. to: Baron Greenback and Tigger. *Tigger/Mr. Beetle: Okay, okay! Can I explain something? *Baron Greenback/Grundel: What? *Tigger/Mr. Beetle: Look, I don’t know where she is. We didn’t hit it off too good. So I, uh, I let her go. She’s not my type, she’s an ugly type, I don’t like ugly. *Baron Greenback/Grundel: She is beautiful! *Tigger/Mr. Beetle: Whatever you say. Look, I got an idea, I hear that she loves the fairy prince, right? *Baron Greenback/Grundel: I crush fairy prince! *Tigger/Mr. Beetle: Okay, okay shut up and listen. Why don’t you just nab this prince and you set up a trap for the girl, using him as the bait? You know, get her to come to you? *Baron Greenback/Grundel: Nab the prince? *Tigger/Mr. Beetle: And set up a trap. *Baron Greenback/Grundel: Nab the prince. *Tigger/Mr. Beetle: Yes, nab the prince and set up a trap. Do you speak English? Try to keep up, Baron Greenback, okay? *Baron Greenback/Grundel: Don’t shout! *Tigger/Mr. Beetle: You’re making me very nervous here. *Baron Greenback/Grundel: You go capture prince. *Tigger/Mr. Beetle: My wings! You took my wings, you can’t do that! *Baron Greenback/Grundel: Yeah? I keep wings until you nab prince. *Tigger/Mr. Beetle: Listen pal, this harassment has gone far enough and I know my rights! I’ll report you to the pond patrol. Okay, okay, cool it, cool it. Where’s your sense of humour? All right, I’ll nab the prince. Come on guys. Mind the wings, I’ll be back. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Thumbelina Parts